Artifacts
Weapons All-Black the Necrosword Bloodaxe Dragonfang Ebony Blade Excalibur Gungnir Legendary spear (Requires Attunement) Damage: 2d8 +3 Piercing Qualities: Ranged, Thrown (100/300), Versatile (2d8 +3) Abilities: The owner of the spear may call it back to their hand as a bonus action from anywhere. You have +3 Attack Bonus and Damage Rolls while wielding Gungnir.. If your Wisdom modifier is higher than 3, you may use that instead of +3. Additionally, you may once per day refill all expended spell slots. You gain 20 Current Hitpoints and Max Hitpoints. Infinity Gauntlet Legendary Gauntlet Damage: 1d(Strength modifier) Qualities: Heavy Abilities: Able to store all 6 Infinity Stones and allows the user to focus their power. +2 AC. If possessing the Power Stone, the Infinity Gauntlet gets a beam attack, which deals 12d4 Force Damage in a 60 foot beam. Mjolnir Legendary Hammer (Requires Attunement by a worthy character) Damage: 2d6 + 2 Qualities: Ranged, Thrown (100/300), Versatile (2d8 +3) Abilities: The owner of the hammer may call it back to their hand as a bonus action from anywhere. You have +3 Attack Bonus and Damage Rolls while wielding Mjolnir.. If your Proficiency Bonus is greater than 5, you may use that instead of +2. As a bonus action, you may swing the hammer to fly up to 100 feet per turn. Once per day once you land, you have the chance to make every creature in a 30 foot radius make a Constitution save. On a fail, they take Thunder, Lightning, or Bludgeoning damage equal to half the distance you traveled, up to 20d4 and be lofted 20 feet in the air. On a successful save, they take half damage. Muramasa Blade Staff of Mind Control Staff of the Living Tribunal Stormbreaker Wand of Watoomb Armor Arm of the Winter Soldier Captain America's Shield Captain America's Armor Green Goblin Armor Iron Man Cloak of Levitation Eye of Agamotto If the Eye does not contain the Time Stone, you may use the Eye to cast a specialized form of Geas on a Target that compels them to answer any question that you ask Time Reset If the Eye contains the Time Stone, you gain the ability to reset a place to a certain point in time equal to the reversal of 1d10 turns. You must complete a Long Rest before using this ability again. Time Loop If it contains the Time Stone, it gives access to a specialized form of Point of Recall. Once per day, you may create a time loop beginning at the point when you activate this ability. Once a certain condition that you must specify before beginning the time loop occurs, the time loop resets everything: XP, Hitpoints, Spell Slots, etc. See Futures If the Eye contains the Time Stone, you gain access to the multitude of futures that may or may not occur in glimpses. The DM determines these futures based on your specified (and literal) 'what if' questions. Eyepatch of the All-Father (Odin's Eyepatch) Has a permanent True Sight and Teleport enchantment that the user may use at will. +2 Wisdom and Intelligence modifier. Helmet of Psionic Resistance (Magneto's Helmet) Gives the user +2 AC, immunity to psychic damage, and automatic success on enchantment and illusion spell saves. Helmet of the Trickster God (Loki's Helmet) Panther Habit (T'Chaka) Gives the user an Armor class of 18. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d8 + Strength or Dexterity modifier Slashing damage. These unarmed strikes ignore resistance. You also gain resistance to physical damage. Panther Habit (T'Challa) Gives the user an Armor class of 18. Your unarmed strikes deal 1d8 + Strength or Dexterity modifier Slashing damage. These unarmed strikes ignore resistance. You also gain resistance to physical damage. When hit by physical or force damage, you absorb this damage and may release it in these forms: * Punch: Releases all stored damage into a single target in addition to unarmed damage. * Wave: Releases all stored damage into a 60 foot cone, dealing half damage to up to 10 targets. Megingjord Gives the user +4 Passive Strength to a maximum of 24. Only usable by Medium creatures. Raptor Armor Ruby Visor Allows someone with Optic Blast to open their eyes. As a bonus action, they may open the visor to deal damage. Items Book of the Vishanti Book of Cagliostro Cauldron of the Cosmos Crimson Gem of Cyttorak Darkhold Destroyer Eternal Flame Green Goblin Glider Infinity Stones Reality Stone Allows the user to use one of these spells once per turn: Animal Shapes, Antimagic Field, Control Weather, Reverse Gravity, Project Image, Mirage Arcane, Telekinesis, Mislead, Creation, Fabricate, Polymorph Space Stone Allows the use to use one of these spells once per turn: Gate, Demiplane, Teleport, Plane Shift, Force Cage, Arcane Gate, Dispel Evil and Good, Banishing Smite Mind Stone Allows the use to use one of these spells once per turn: Weird, Dominate Monster, Mind Blank, Telepathy, Power Word Stun, Feeblemind, Mass Suggestion, Find the Path, Awaken, Modifiy Memory, Dominate Person, Rary's Telepathic Bond, Legend Lore, Hold Monster, Geas, Dominate Beast Soul Stone Allows the use of one of these once per turn: Imprisonment (inside Stone), Clone, Regenerate, Sequester (inside Stone), Magic Jar, True Seeing, Animate Objects, Scrying, Death Ward Time Stone Allows the user to use of these spells once per turn: Time Stop, True Resurrection, Foresight, Power Word Heal,, Mending (with Enchantments) Power Stone Allows the user to use one of these spells once per turn: Power Word Kill, Earthquake, Divine Word, Globe of Invulnerability, Harm, Disintegrate, Wall of Force, Destructive Wave Orb of Agamotto Siege Perilous Sling Ring Twilight Sword Warlock's Eye